


Night shift

by mayamaia



Series: Maycury Week [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: Seriously, just fluff.  Maycury Week day 3: “I can’t sleep”
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906696
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	Night shift

The door to the studio creaked open, and Brian looked up, waiting for whoever it was to pass the door to the control room.

A few footfalls, and there was Freddie, opening the door to join him.

“Our resident insomniac,” Freddie said with a smile, “I knew I could rely on you to be here, darling.”

Brian looked puzzled at him. “It’s just the usual work, Freddie, might as well finish it. What do you need?’

Freddie smiled thinly, “Oh, company, Brimi. I can’t sleep. It’s too quiet.”

Brian blinked at him. “Isn’t the quiet supposed to be the advantage of working in the country?”

Freddie shrugged. “I think I’ve absorbed the noise of London. Or possibly of Roger snoring nearby.”

“He doesn’t snore that badly.”

“No, he sounds like a kitten, but he still snores. This emptiness echoes, darling.”

“Hmm,” Brian replied. “Here, then make yourself useful.” He hit the playback.

They sat together, listening to the day’s work and tossing back and forth thoughts on what they’d done best, what bits of the sound should get the spotlight as it were, and what they should give another take or two.

The clock hands had crept a half hour along in no time, and were inching towards the hour when Brian realized Freddie wasn’t answering, just letting him prattle on. He turned his head to the weight against his shoulder just in time to see Freddie snuffle, just a little bit, and settle even more fully against him.

 _Like a kitten,_ Brian thought with a smile, and wondered how he was going to muster the will to wake him.


End file.
